The spread of disease via infection is a process that has accompanied humans and other social species for their entire existence. There are three main components to the chain of infection: a source of germs, a means of transmission, and a susceptible host. In order to break the chain of infection, one of these three main components must be compromised. Because germs are commonly found on individuals' hands, and individuals touch hundreds of objects every day, hands are often seen as a source of germs and a means of transmission. For example, cold and flu are transmitted from direct human-to-human contact, such as touching or droplets (i.e., sneezing), or indirect contact such as through touching of the same surface.
Currently, workers at hospitals and health care institutions wash their hands and use hand sanitizer to attempt to break the chain of infection. However, even after these workers wash their hands, they continue to touch surfaces and objects capable of keeping germs alive long enough to be transferred to a new, susceptible host. Therefore, attempts to block the source of germs by hand washing and hand sanitizer have not succeeded in breaking the chain of infection, and a new method of disease prevention is needed.
One solution to the above-referenced problem is for individuals to refrain from touching their faces. By refraining from touching eyes, nose, and lips, a person effectively prevents disease transmission. However, individuals unconsciously touch their faces hundreds of times per day. Therefore, a system is needed that aids individuals in reducing facial touching in order to diminish disease transmission.